Deadly, Cold, Alone
by xXBlOoDyLuLLAbyXx
Summary: sorry, i SUCK at summarys...you will just have to read it.
1. Chapter 1

I can remember Kaede running beside me, Nagisa clutched tightly in his arms. She's crying and screaming for mother, trying desperately to break free from Kaede.

"Come on Usagi!" Yelled Kaede, speeding up to escape the wall of flame approaching. He hoists Nagisa over his right shoulder and quickly grabs my arm, forcing me to run even faster. The filthy smoke is invading my lungs and making it near impossible to get enough air. I can see the village up ahead, flame shooting up towards the sky from the buildings.

We reach the outskirts, tripping over carts and abandon objects. I hear a woman scream in pain as she becomes trapped under a falling roof. A man falls to his knees as a bullet passes through his heart. The hooded figure that shot him is joined by 3 others who are holding torches.

"Brother! What's going on?! What are they -" I'm knocked backward as one of the hooded men roughly shoves me to the ground. My palms scrap against the cobblestone and I feel blood coat my hands. Sucking in a breath I stand up to look around at the chaos. Kaede and Nagisa are lost amongst the crowed of frantic people and I start to panic. "BROTHER!" I scream, but no one answers.

I back up a few steps, unsure of what to do. "Where are they? Come on! Think!" I'm screaming inside my fear-stricken mind. Finally, something connects and I'm running towards my uncle's house, its only common sense that they would go there. Mother had fallen ill and had gone to live with him a few weeks ago. Kaede had been taking care of nagisa and me since then.

Most of the buildings have been set aflame by now and I have to scramble to avoid the falling debris. When I reach uncles house, I find him lying on the ground. He's covered in angry scarlet burns and his face is frozen in a mask of agony; Dead. The house is nearly up in flame. "MOM!" I scream and start to foolishly run into the house. I feel someone grab my waist, yanking me violently back.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kaede is shouting at me, pulling me away. "It's too late! We can't help mom anymore, alright?!" I can see he's on the verge of tears, his face and dark brown hair is covered in soot and dotted with blood. The rest of him hasn't faired to well either, his shirt is ripped and burned black in places.

Nagisa has a death grip on Kaede's shirt and her eyes are wide with undiluted terror. "No, Kaede! Mommy is still in there!" She cries and runs toward the burning house. Kaede desperately makes an attempt to grab her dress to stop her, but she's too fast. He stumbles as Nagisa sprints into the house. Kaede is yelling at her to come out, chasing after her. Then the house collapses into a pile of spiting flame and burning wood.

We both hear Nagisa shrike in agony as the house buries her. I'm hysterical at this point and Kaede as to restrain me to keep me from going after her. I come to my senses and realize that I can't do anything. Nagisa and mother are both gone, there's no denying that.

Author Note: OK! Chapter one is finished! Don't judge me; this is my first attempt of trying to write my own original story. 0/0 if it sucks, tell me. If you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me! I'm open to suggestions! (I know the chapters aren't that long, but I do my best.) I'm going to put a little info on most of the characters as I go along, like what they look like and such, ok?

Name: Usagi (brother to Kaede and Nagisa)

Age: 14

Height: about 5'7- 5'8

Hair: straight dark brown with bangs that cover most of his face, ends at about the base of his neck.

Eyes: dark blue-green

Name: Kaede (Brother to Usagi and Nagisa)

Age: 17

Height: 6'0 ish

Hair: shorter (but not that short) straight dark brown hair with longer bangs that cover his right eye.

Eyes: dark green

Name: Nagisa

Age: 6

Height: around 4'3 I guess

Hair: straight light brown hair that goes down back.

Eyes: light blue


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I realize about only 6 people even bothered to read ch1, but, I'm still going to continue with this. Why you ask? Well. I'm really stubborn. Deal with it. :D

My tear clouded eyes were still locked on that collapsed house. Kaede and I sat there for the longest time, frozen. My mind just couldn't fully process what had just happened. Mother and Nagisa…gone, just like that. It was simply unconceivable to me.

One of those hooded men from earlier has spotted us, and yelled to another who I could hardly see down the road through all the smoke. They start to advance towards us, pulling out a gun.

I didn't protest when Kaede grabbed my arm and started running, pulling me with him. Most of the people are dead, dying, or long gone by now, so we don't have too much trouble navigating the town. After we assume we are out of range of the men, we stop running. Our footsteps seem to be the only thing I can hear, it's so quiet now.

I start to notice the full extent of what those people have done here. Mr. Larkin's book store, the one that Nagisa was so fond of, is hardly recognizable. The big stained glass widow in front has been smashed into lethal shards that are scattered amongst the black, smoldering books. I kneel down to pick one of them up; a black leather bound one whose title has been burned away. Some of the pages are still legible but most of it is a charred mess. I toss it back to the ground.

Kaede is backed up against a wall, a solemn expression on his face. He notices me looking at him and sighs, crossing his arms. "I have no idea what we're going to now." He whispers tiredly. He slowly sinks to the ground, his arms covering his face. "It's not like we have anyplace left to go." Kaede says, his voice muffled by his sleeves.

I sit down next to him and let out a shaky breath. Kaede looks up and wraps one arm around my shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure we'll figure something out." He smiles sadly, trying to comfort me. I realize I'm still crying, the tears rolling down my dirty cheeks and gently hitting the ground.

I wipe my ragged sleeve across my face. "Really? And how are we plan on accomplishing that?" I mumble coldly. How could he possibly be so optimistic after what just happened? I turn away from him and stare down the road. "We haven't got anyone else to rely on. We'd be better off like them." I nod towards the bodies strewn randomly across the street. "They ain't got anything to worry about anymore."

Kaede grabs my shoulders, forcing me to face him. "I NEVER want to hear you say anything like that ever again, do you understand me Usagi?" He stands up and looks down at me. "We survived, that's a blessing, not a curse. Do you think all them wanted to die?"

I look up at him. "No."

"Well, I certainly think they did the way that lot acted, running around like chickens without heads. I found it humorous." Me and Kaede stare wide eyed at a hooded man who just came around the corner. Apparently he had heard everything. He doesn't look too much older than Kaede, but I can't really tell. The top half of his face is concealed by long black hair that reaches the edge of his nose "Care to entertain me?" He pulls out a gun and aims it at Kaede, smiling demonically.

CLIFFHANGER. I have a tendency to leave a lot of things like that. So, end of chapter two. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
